Hip hop and rap style musical performance is different than prior musical styles in that central to the performance is the disc jockey or “DJ”. The DJ is a one man musician, modifying and crafting a beat and experience unique to the DJ and the moment. The spontaneous sound effects and rhythm accompaniments the DJ produced were central to early rap performances. DJs shared the stage equally with the singer/rapper.
As hip hop and rap music developed, the role of the DJ receded into the background of the music and performance experience. The singer/performer became the main focus. Many musicians and DJs desired the genre to place the DJ back ‘in front’ and more central to the performance and creativity of the music.
Prior interactive audio systems used by the DJ were not suitable for placing the DJ in front or back to a more central role in the performance because the DJ turntable and sound controls were not portable. Rather, they were bulky and stationary in relation to the performers and their performances which began to include more animation and dance on the singer/performer's part.
Much of the creative foundation of the musical style, that is the ‘groove’ of the performance, is centered on the DJ. By placing the DJ ‘in the front’ once again, this creative force can be significantly exploited. Similar conditions apply to the Techno musical style, where every performer refers to him/herself as a DJ.